Round Robin Part 3
by kateandharvey
Summary: Part three to fanofgrissom's Round Robin Challenge.


(AN: This is part 3 of fanofgrissom and mamc031282's parts one and two. I suggest you read those first.)

Red Robin Part 3

**"You gonna stand there and watch me work, or are you going to do something?"**

Niles immediately set down his Gatorade, and walked over to help her. He bent down to put the soap in the bucket, and while he was doing so, CC was admiring his bottom.

CC's thoughts ran wild. _I swear he's got the best bottom I've ever seen. He's so fit too. I mean honestly, I knew he worked out but wow! He looks amazing! CC, stop that. He's a servant........ But......_

CC was brought out of her thoughts by Niles yelling at her. "Hey, Babcock! What are you doing? Trying to water the cement?"

CC's head moved to look at his face. "What?" She asked, confused.

Niles pointed to the hose, which was now pouring water down onto the cement by her feet. "Oh." She blushed, and moved the hose back to the Range Rover.

"I need to put some water in the bucket. Can you hand me the hose?" He asked, walking over to her with the bucket.

She held the hose away from him, "No way, Butler Boy. I already told you, you aren't getting this hose. _I'll _do it." She sprayed the water into the bucket.

He sighed, and held the bucket while she sprayed the water into it.

When she was finished, he looked at the bucket, full of soapy suds, and then at the sponge on the ground. "Thanks." He said, and walked over to pick up the sponge.

She looked at him suspiciously, but turned and kept spraying the vehicle.

Niles watched her for a moment, and then grabbed the sponge, filled it with suds, and held it as he watched her carefully through the windows. CC was spraying the front end, and Niles began creeping up the side.

When CC looked at him, Niles pretended to be washing. CC, knowing something was up, watched him out of the corner of her eye while she sprayed.

"I thought you weren't going to help?" She asked.

He shrugged, "I don't want to get sprayed again."

She didn't respond.

After a while, CC quit watching Niles, and figured he was just being his normally odd self.

That was the moment Niles was waiting for. He ran up behind CC, and squeezed the soap, water filled sponge over her head.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed in surprise.

When she turned around to find him bent over laughing, CC aimed her hose at him, and sprayed.

He jumped, and ran for the soap bucket by the backend.

She ran after him, hose in hand. It was funny, actually, her first thought was to get Niles, but her second was how come this hose was so long?

Niles turned around after swiftly picking the bucket up from the ground, and saw CC, her hose pointed right at him.

He grinned evilly. "Do you really want to do that, Babs?"

She pretended to think, and then nodded, "Yeah, I do." Then, she sprayed him, and he swung the bucket, the water splashing at her.

When his water finally ran out, he marched towards her, and pinned her against the side of the Range Rover.

She stopped the hose, suddenly becoming warm.

The laughter they had just joined in during the water fight stopped immediately.

They were both breathing heavily, and gazing into each other's eyes.

Niles cleared his throat, and nervously stepped away. "We better get started. We need more soapy water."

She laughed as he held up the empty bucket.

While they were washing the car, CC kept questioning Niles about where he was taking her on their 'date.'

"I don't know where I'm taking you." He told her for what seemed like the millionth time, "Can't it just be a surprise?"

"If it's a surprise, I won't know what to wear." She told him, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He held up his hands, "Well, _excuuuuuuuse_ me. Maybe I'll take you to like........ Taco Bell."

She looked at him in disgust. "I already told you, fast food won't work for me."

He shook his head, holding up a finger, "You said you didn't want McDonalds."

She shrugged, "Same thing."

He shook his head, "One is burgers and chicken, and the other is tacos."

She scoffed, "Whatever. The point is, I don't need the extra fat."

Niles paused and looked at her, "You really think you're anything but beautiful?"

She shrugged, and Niles grew concerned. _No one's ever told her she's beautiful? How good she looks? I'll make sure she knows by the end of our 'date.'_ _I'll make sure of it._

To be continued by LaurenLaneLover


End file.
